Jump Then Fall
by Ninny-na
Summary: 5 song inspired oneshots revolving around the Merthur relationship; it's problems, and it's benefits.


**DNO**

**Warnings; Swears. Clicheness. Merthur. Don't like? Don't read. :D Unbeta'dness**

**1) Dream a Dream - Captain Jack**

Merlin could only stare as the blonde boy sitting so **royally **in his chair, who was also spending an aggravating amount of time on a certain fruit. Slowly he lowered his mouth around the blasted yellow thing, only to bring it up and take off the _tiniest _bite.

Merlin could have strangled him, if they hadn't been in the King's court having breakfast. (And if he hadn't _just _found the perfect spot to hide his... discomfort.

The bastard knew the perfect time to get at him. And way.

Shooting Arthur a glare, one that he could only hope would send the proper message of;

_'You're going to fucking get it Arthur Pendragon.'_

**2) Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift **

Arthur smiled into the phone; not two seconds earlier had his **friend **(He was just a friend dammit!) stumbled over a small stool that was _obviously _at fault. A string of some rather colourful curse words soon followed the crash cause Arthur to let out a shocked gasp of, "_Mer_lin! What kind of language is that?"

There was silence on the other end.

"The kind of language that people use when they hurt themselves?"

A bark of laughter erupted from the blonde 'prince' as he shook his head at his friends idiocy, "You really are an idiot _Mer_lin."

More silence. It was the kind that draped hospitals, the kind that made people stop in their tracks.

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur repeated, worry suddenly colouring his normally clear blue eyes.

"Iloveyou." Was the rushed, garbled response. Arthur could almost **see **the blush covering Merlin's normal pale (and rather feminine) cheeks.

". . . _What?" _

"Uhhh.... Olive juice?"

The young Pendragon could only repeat his previous smile, one that rarely graced his face as he whispered his reply into the phone.

"Olive juice you too."

**3) City - Hollywood Undead**

Merlin smirked as he watched his masterpiece come to life, the fire, the fear, the cries. Everything was just **perfect. **

Except for one itty-bitty thing.

_Arthur._

The young warlock stared at the prince, watching him as he darted around the city, helping with the fire, soothing the cries of the wounded, trying to erase everything Merlin had just created!

Didn't he know this was for him! All of it! The death, the anger! The whole nine yards! This was all to _save _Arthur from the impending doom which was Camelot! No good could come with it; Uther Pendragon had made sure of that. He had made too many enemies, dug a hole too deep for even **Arthur **to climb out of it.

So Merlin had made a plan, a simple, ingenious plan to save the one thing that mattered to him.

Burn it.

Burn all of it.

So now it all came down to a simple question Merlin imposed on Arthur, one simple, simple question.

"_The city is a lost cause; do you want to burn it with me?"_

**4) Hot Mess - Cobra Starship**

I let out a low growl, shifting uncomfortably as I was him, no, wait, _them. _The girls. I was watching _them, _not the extremely anorexic man who had obviously had too much too drink, and I was **defiantly **not noticing how the lights beams refected off his bright blue eyes, or how he was getting strangely closer to me.

Not at all.

I was watching the women dammit! Like that, uh, dark skinned girl. Yeah, her. The one who was **getting closer to my man**!

...

Not that I cared.

I stared at the floor. That was safe right? No sights to bother me.

"Excuse me."

_'Ohh, cancel that.'_

Gritting my teeth I looked up, right into the eyes of my earlier obsession.

... Oh, fuck off.

"Yes?" I said as sweetly as I could, though it probably turned out cocky.

"I noticed you staring and I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

Morgana answered for me, (Though when she got there, I hadn't a clue.) "Oh course he would! Wouldn't you, **Arthur**?"

I threw, what I hoped to be, a withering glare before turning my attention to the, okay I admit it, exceedingly attractive male.

"But of course."

It wasn't until we actually reached the dance floor did I grab hold of the irritatingly tall male and hissed into his ear, "You keep doing what you do and I'm going to have to make you mine.

**5) Disgusting - Kesha**

"Why Arthur, why! Just answer me that!" Merlin shrieked at me, his fists balling at his sides while his normally peaceful sky eyes began to flash gold; a dangerous sign.

I could only stare back, I had no reason, well, no factual, honest answer. All I had was a transparent lie that would simply be shot down if exposed.

"You don't even know why, do you?" Merlin continued, stepping closer. His rage causing his voice to raise in decimals. "I love you Arthur! And I know you love me too, so _why_?"

"Because this wasn't how it was suppose to be!" I finally screamed back, effectively shocking my younger lover into silence. When I noticed the hurt in his eyes, my own softened. I had always hated fights.

I slowly lifted my hand to cup his cheek, fear and regret causing small shakes to rack my body as I lent my head down, leaning my forehead against his.

"I... This... wasn't suppose to happen. This, relationship, it was suppose to be a meaningless fling, just a test. I.. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you Merlin. I was suppose to get rid of these emotions with a flick of the wrist, but now... Look at what you've done to me."

I stepped back and motioned my hand across my body, a distressed smile on my face.

"You're messing everything up Merlin, and I'm expected on the red carpet in one hour and I am no where _near _ready."

A laugh bubbled from Merlin's throat, spilling over as the tension in the room cleared. A smiled bloomed on both their faces and they stepped into a simultaneous hug.

"God _Mer_lin, what did you slip into my drink?"

The boy giggled.

"Love you too."

**Blargh. This took me like, an hour. Passed the time though. :D**

**Anyways, this is the whole song meme type thing.. But.. Not. Cause I took longer then just 1 play of the song. Not cool enough for the other way. ... :D?**

**Anyways, this is my first Merlin fic, hopefully not my last, but I hoped you enjoyed it. :D**

**1) Poor Merlin ;D**

**2) This made me smile when I wrote it :3 I can just see them having this kind of relationship in a modern AU :D Cause they're totally just BFFS :3**

**3) Erm. Yeah. Not the best. And completly OOC. xD Sorry 'bout thaaat...**

**4) We totally believe you.**

**5) You should totally check out the song, it goes perfect with their relationship :D Well, if you like, look at them having one.. and.. yeah. SHUTTING UP NAO.**


End file.
